


Text

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No actual violence, Threats of Violence, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Victor gets a text from Yuuri... and it's not Yuuri.





	Text

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sounds lame, I know. That has never been where my talent lies. This really isn't that bad but potential triggers in end notes.

_Yuuri:_

_Meet me at the house by the woods._

Victor had no idea what to think when he received the message. _Didn’t Yuuri just leave to the rink?_ It wasn’t that unusual for Yuuri to want to go to the rink alone to clear his head but asking him to meet? In the woods? Maybe Yuuri lost his phone. Victor decided it wouldn’t hurt to take Makka and meet up at the rink before going to the park just in case.

***

Yuuri didn’t text him. Yuuri also didn’t lose his phone.

***

_Yuuri:_

_Why didn’t you come to the woods Victor?_

This time, Yuuri was sitting right next to him.

“Yuuri, remember that weird text?”

“Hmm?”

“The weird text about the woods, do you remember?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I got another one.”

Yuuri had been petting Makka so when Victor told him about the new text Yuuri’s hands froze mid motion. The first time was weird but could be written off. A second time was like ice running down his back.

“Maybe it’s a crossed cell signal?”

“It says Victor. Its your number, how many Victors can there be in Japan?”

***

_Yuuri:_

_Victor, why won’t you answer me? Don’t you love me anymore?_

Victor hugged Makka a little tighter and hoped Yuuri would come home soon.

***

_Yuuri:_

_If you don’t come Victor I’m going to kill everything you love._

After the last text, Victor and Yuuri went to the police and **hoped** it was a deranged fan. The police couldn’t do much. Victor and Yuuri left feeling much more unnerved.

The texts really were coming from Yuuri’s number as far as they could tell.

***

_Yuuri:_

_I’LL GUT YOUR STUPID DOG._

Victor got a new number.

He wished that made a difference.

***

For the next month Victor could only be contacted through Yuuri and the two of them were inseperable. Victor was afraid to stay home alone and Yuuri was afraid to leave Victor alone. Makka came with them.

As time passed and the focus turned more toward the move from Hatsetsu and their tiny apartment, to St. Petersburg and their slightly bigger apartment, both of them were able to push the texts to the back of their minds and relax back into the excitement about the move. Still, Victors phone stayed in a box in the closet with the battery removed (just in case).

With things looking up Yuuri and Victor were more willing to part for quick trips to the store or a short walk with Makkachin. It was once such day that Victor was alone packing while Yuuri and Makka took a quick trip down the street for some items for dinner. Being a small town, everyone knew everyone and Makka was welcomed almost anywhere. The store owner even had some treats on hand just for her.

Victor had just cleared out the bottom shelves of the closet when he came across the box containing his phone. Things had been so quiet that Victor thought nothing of it when he inserted the battery and turned on the phone. He then put it down and moved on to another box while he waited for the home screen to come up.

Excited about finally finding Yuuri’s hidden box of skating memorabilia (Phichit called it the “Big box of Victor”), Victor got lost in reminiscing about when each picture was taken and what events occurred around them. He was there until Yuuri returned and caught him with a scattered mess of posters surrounding him.

“Vitya! Oh my God don’t look at it!” Yuuri looked like he was about to pass out from embarrassment.

“But Yuuri its like a treasure box of ME! Which one is your favorite?” Victor knew how much it embarrassed Yuuri but he couldn’t resist; Yuuri was adorable when he got that embarrassed!

It took some wheedling to get Yuuri to come out from under the blankets where he had fled to with Makkachin but after some tickling and a peppering of kisses, Victor was successful. Slowly the two moved back to the closet where Yuuri packed his box back up (extra packing tape to dissuade Victor from opening it again) and Victor remembered his phone.

Yuuri was still putting the finishing touches on his box when he heard Victor gasp behind him and the sound of the phone hitting the ground.

The texts hadn’t stopped.

***

“Victor, you got a package!”

It had been two weeks in St. Petersburg. Two beautiful weeks of cool weather, mountains of unpacked boxes, and an eager Victor waiting for his new phone to be delivered. The old one was delivered to the police who were then told “Keep it. I’ll get a new one.”

Excited to finally be putting the whole nightmare to bed, Victor was overjoyed to have his new phone finally within reach. Finally, the newest model, complete with a poodle phone case, picture of Yuuri as the lock screen, picture of Yuuri and Makka as the home screen, and Yuuri’s phone number as the first contact. Everything was as it should be.

_Buzz_

Yuuri was in the kitchen making a light lunch. Makka was napping by the window. Yuuri’s phone was on the coffee table in front of him.

_Yuuri:_

_Oh Vitya, you didn’t think you could get rid of me that easy did you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Text message threats to loved ones, graphic one line threat to Makkachin. Just 2 potential issues but I want everyone to go into this informed.


End file.
